


茶与熔岩蛋糕 Fondant au Chocolat

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TFs eating and drinking like human
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 巧克力熔岩蛋糕。一种……嗯，让人想起温暖的食物，甜蜜，柔软。但在饮料搭配问题上，他们有些不同的见解。





	茶与熔岩蛋糕 Fondant au Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> 北京SLO14《茶与熔岩蛋糕》实体无料本内文  
> IDWG1背景，一点二设

处在塞伯坦星图外围，曾经是率先全面自动化的矿区，现在则是重点的资源争夺地带，梅塞廷并不像它在各方军事版图上标柱的那样火热。就如同寒冷的字面意义标示，梅塞廷的表面有九成以上都覆盖在一眼望不到头的雪原之下，七成的时间都被乌云和暴风雪笼罩。在这颗星球的野外行动时，倘若没有一处坚实的地面基站作为依靠，随时确定自身的方位，即便储存着整个星球的地图，也会在雪幕下逐渐模糊自己的道路。

若非必要，汽车人哨站特尔斐的医生不会主动建议任何外出行为，但不会也不可能阻止任何有必要的巡逻和出击，毕竟他们在这里，最大的意义就是作为战士们的后盾，而不是他们在此的绊脚石。

急救站在哨站的舷窗前，带着一丝不加掩饰的忧虑看着逐渐消失在雪中的汽车人巡逻队，他们身后留下的车辙印很快也被风雪磨平，仿佛从未有一支队伍从特尔斐出发一般。急救已经在这里当班了十多年，他知道最坏的情况就是前面的猜测成为现实。梅塞廷的荒野，以及隐藏在荒野之中的霸天虎已经吞噬了数不清的汽车人战士。有时候他宁愿自己能忙碌一些，至少伤员的火种还在他们的躯壳里，那些不需要救治的死者就不是那样了。

正在小医生陷入沉思之时，一只手突然从背后拍上了他的肩膀，把他吓了一跳。急救慌慌张张地转过身，看到救护在他身后，正一脸无辜地对他举起自己的双手。

如今转投汽车人的前霸天虎逃兵没有那么多愁善感，或者两世为人，作为实验体和作为汽车人的医护者，他没那么多额外的精力。救护来找急救是有事的，他没有想到急救正想得入神，现在只能等他缓过一口气，然后才开口询问。

“你不会打算让药师在办公室等你太久吧？”

“啊？”急救啊了一声。

救护看着他，看着他脸上的迷茫，直到护师自己的脸上都露出狐疑。

“你……该不会是忘了吧？”

急救迟疑了片刻，又啊了一声。

“你最好在药师心情变坏之前和我一起出现在他的办公室里。”救护不得不深吸一口气压抑住自己的情绪，伸手推上还有些不在状况的小医生，向前走去。他有些感慨，以急救这总是在各种大小事上犯迷糊的性格，能在这颗危机四伏的星球上囫囵完整地活到今天，简直是个奇迹。感慨完毕，他推着急救继续前进，一边对他提示道：“不久之前中央挥部的补给到了——”

急救再次啊了一声，不过与之前不同的是，这一次他想起来了，并且整个光镜都亮了起来。救护看到他的反应，忍不住摇摇头，现在不需要他推着急救，他也会自己往前走了，那脚步甚至还有点儿雀跃。

像个年轻过头的新兵。救护看着渐渐走到前面去的小医生。他能囫囵完整地在这颗危机四伏的星球上活到今天，一定是托了普莱姆斯的庇护。不过就连他也很期待接下来的事情。梅塞廷不常能从后方获得补给，但相比对机体线路负担较高的本地产核子能量，后方精炼厂里生产的能量块更加柔和，算得上是这里难得的奢侈品。

等到再往后的时候，这些新进库存的能量就要留着以备不时之需了，不过眼下，即便是药师那样要求严格的主管也不介意稍微让特尔斐在役的汽车人们放松一下。

救护车在漂移面前放下碟子，转身回去照顾精醇炉上正在融化的固态能量。

“马上就好。勺子就在旁边，自己伸一下手。”

“啊，哦，好……”身上还带着一块明显修补痕迹的剑士有些手忙脚乱地答道，然后便定定地看着桌上的烘烤能量点心，像是能从上头看出朵花儿来。至于勺子，根本就没真的进入他的处理器。

另一边，精醇炉上的能量块正在调配融解剂和温度的作用下从固体融化为一团粘稠的液体，救护车倒入了事先刻量好的稀释剂和一小量皿从塞伯坦带上失落之光的干制调味品，仔细地搅拌起来。一点儿若有若无的香气随着温度加热时少许蒸发的稀释剂一道扩散开来，不过直到救护车熄灭精醇炉后，真正的香味才随着液体停止翻滚冒泡而如礼花般突然在整个房间内扩散开来。

漂移下意识地抽动了一下鼻尖儿，他的嗅觉系统正因为过于浓郁的香气而微微发痒。

片刻之后，馥郁的气味从房间内散去，救护车将略微冷却了的液体分进量杯，拿着它们回到桌边。这时他才看到剑士还在发着莫名的愣呆。

“怎么了？”医生坐下，把其中一杯能量推到漂移的面前。

剑士打了个激灵清醒过来，有些讷讷地挠了挠鼻窦：“我只是……随口那么一提。”

救护车正抬起属于他自己的那只液杯，刚刚离开精纯炉火焰的液体只适合小口嘬饮。他抬起光镜看向有些受宠若惊的剑士，发出一个不赞同的声音。救护车暂时放下了液杯，他再次示意漂移，然后从他手里接过两支茶匙中的一个，慢慢搅晃杯中的液体。

“别在意，这不算是特别为你准备的——就算是。”救护车在漂移的表情变化中略微改了改口，然后继续说道，“但如果不是你提起来，就连我自己也已经几乎把这忘了。”

漂移光镜的亮度略微变化了一瞬。是的，他知道救护车说的是实话。至少，他从其他人对救护车的态度上并看不出这一点，他一定没有在其他人面前展示过相关的东西。这说起来有些复杂，然而即便以当时末路大街那个什么都不懂的混小子短浅的见识，他也知道这样的点心和配饮方式不会是一般人能接触到的东西。

阶级、地位、配给获取量……这意味着很多。

不过当时还年轻的医官并不在乎这些，他只是随手把桌上的一块点心拿给了已经有一阵子没有好好补给过的瘾君子，然后又给他弄了一杯热稀能液，反正料理过的能量总比纯固体的精炼能量转换起来快一些。

后来，战争冷酷地带走了所有人的闲情雅致。不仅这件事被漂移和救护车在很长一段时间里遗忘到了脑后，就连这种精致的补给方式也随着战火的点燃霎时间从塞伯坦人的生活中灰飞烟灭了。如今随着战争结束，大约能在一些侥幸活过了整场战争或是远离了战争的中立派——特权阶级，他们的生活中看到。不必过多思考，这很显然是一种在富足的物质生活下才会出现的副产物，恐怕大多数人都从未，也根本不会将他们矜矜业业在一线，随领袖南征北战的医官同这些旧时代遗物关联起来。

“那么，这是什么？”漂移让自己从记忆的水洼之上跨过，低头抿了一口液杯中热腾腾的液体。它比起一般的稀能液多了一种特别的气味，有点像是刚才他闻到的味道，但尝在嘴里的味道要淡得多，让人想起它刚被加热时的感觉，很清香。

“尝起来像是‘茶（ocha）’。”

面对他的问题，救护车难得地露出了一丝不太好意思的表情。

“一种调味饮料，说起来的话有些类似于地球人称为‘茶（tea）’的东西，但很少被用来搭配这个。”他看着那碟点心，停顿了片刻，慢慢地补充说，“如果是其他人的话，大概会说‘这不合传统’，‘烘烤点心就应该配能量晶液’之类的话，但我觉得清淡一点的饮料更合适。”

漂移不知道他说的其他人是谁，但却很快意识到他的不确定是针对他是否能听懂茶是什么。

剑士有些忍不住自己的笑意，因为这可能将是他们重新见面以来，除了他加入汽车人以外又一件让救护车吃惊的事情。

他们说的其实是同一种地球饮料。

急救和救护出现在他的办公室门口时，正赶上药师熄灭加热用的精醇炉。已经完成整个准备过程的特尔斐主管用自己每时每刻都带着挑剔的目光扫向门口的两人，若非他们一个是这里权责仅次于他的医生，另一个是整个病房的主管，而且是他自己邀请来的人，他多半会取消这两人参加午后休憩的机会。

飞行者理所当然地忽略了这个理由已经被使用了无数次的事实，并且，他决定让自己显得大肚一些，无论这种大肚是否看起来是另一层面的苛刻。

“如果说‘你们迟到了’显得有些对不起我准备的东西，所以，两位来得刚刚好。”药师从精纯炉上取下液壶，从里面分出三杯液体，分别放在对应三个人的三碟点心旁边，大方地挥了一下手，“进来吧。”

急救和救护能很容易地从液体的气味和折光率上分辨出它的种类，毫无疑问是药师最爱的，没有任何稀释的能量晶液。起初他们还不太习惯这种有些类似于促进剂效果的饮品，但接受了药师一遍又一遍关于饮食传统的授课之后，两人都已经懂得了最好不要在这种事上跟自己的主管过不去的道理，那简直比他们在医疗方案上起冲突还难处理。

况且，比起能量晶液的问题，以及药师居然会花时间料理这种花里胡哨的点心，更吃惊的是他居然邀请并准备了其他人的份。

真·花里胡哨，至少在急救和救护的眼里如此。

药师只在每次补给抵达后举办一次重要的小茶会，每一次制作的东西都大同小异，多少碍于补给品具体的清单有些细节上的区别，例如大小和罕见的调味品的使用，但总体上是一种圆形轮廓而又相对厚实的烘烤点心，通过特殊方式烤制的外壳松软且不失形状，温度又掌握得恰到好处，因此内芯保持着滚烫却流动的粘稠液体状。

说起来简单，却是很难做好的能量料理。按药师的饮食课堂说法，因为蕴含着炎炽的热量，成为正合适在这种冰天雪地的环境里品尝的点心。

因为急救忘了这件事，两人确实来晚了些，点心刚刚出炉时的温度已经流失了不少。落座后位于桌子顶端的药师用茶匙戳开点心时，红色角徽压住的眉头明显地皱起了一下。救护连忙低下头假装自己认真对付那杯晶液。

能量晶最初是能量块制作时意外产生的次等产物，可后来因为不如纯粹的精炼能量温和，对机体略带刺激的特性，被发掘成为了某种提振精神的用剂。由于本质其实就是能量块的异构体，所以一切能够作为能量补给的东西都能产生类似效果的副产物，包括梅塞廷开采的核子矿，显然只有真正精炼的能量制作的能量晶才最和药师的口味。

眼下这杯毫无稀释，仅仅加热溶解的能量液体入口和它看起来一样粘稠，而且意料之中的涩口。第一口下去，救护觉得自己的整个舌头都有些发麻，但很快这种感觉就被转化进入能量循环的微刺激性能量所激发的热量取代。对于梅塞廷这种冰雪封世的气候，这种感觉说不出的惬意。救护不算讨厌能量晶液，不过他还是更希望自己摄入的最好还是稀释一些。他瞄了一眼对面座位上的急救，后者才是真正讨厌晶液的人。

急救正愁苦地对着那杯液体用眼神千刀万剐，最后还是偷偷摸摸地把它稍微推开了一些，拿起配套的茶匙和药师有学有样地戳开点心。药师的手艺应该是相当不错的，虽然不知道具体的评价方式，但他做出来的这些小点心，用匙撕下一小块外壳蘸满液体送进嘴里的时候，几乎会让人产生某种温暖的幸福感。

卸下面罩进行补给的小医生有时会忍不住产生些许好奇：以前享用这些小点心的人会是谁？产生这个疑问的来源是他的主管似乎很习惯于同时准备多份这种需要一个一个照顾加热的精致小点心。他甚至相信坐在对面的急救处理器深处也有一个这样的疑问。

无论急救还是救护都没真的问过这个问题，毕竟它的答案十分明显：除了以前和药师共事的人，恐怕没有人能在恰到好处的时机出现，因而恰到好处地接受他的邀请，就像他们两当时只是因为正好就在他的视线范围内，就被药师截胡来品尝他在梅塞廷做出的第一份点心一样。

药师最终还是发现了急救的小动作。他抿着嘴唇盯着那杯一点儿都没减少的晶液看了一会儿，然后又盯着正在快速消灭点心的急救看了一会儿。

救护在桌子下用足尖支撑戳了一下对面的医生。急救唰地抬起头，还咬着茶匙的脸上露出某种堪称绝配的茫然。救护猛得咳了一声，却还是没能阻止药师。

“烘烤能量点心要配能量晶液一起吃才能……”药师起了个头，又在两人的意料之外又停下了。

已经准备好陪急救再听一遍饮食讲堂的救护没忍住扭头瞟了一眼药师，却发现后者的脸上露出了某种近乎怀念的表情。可惜不消片刻那表情就从药师的脸上消失了，他轻微地摇了一下头，看起来也并不打算为自己的停顿说明什么，只是将自己刚才的开头又重复了一遍，假装什么都没有，如往常一般开始自己关于点心的讲解。

“烘烤能量点心要搭配能量晶液一起进食。只有能量晶液的苦涩和粘稠口感，才能特别凸显出烘烤过后能量独特的松软和其中加入的调味品的味道，同时又不让它显得太腻味。”

“我在里面加了一些从仓库里找到的调味品，‘茶’的味道比较淡，不及晶液那种明显的苦涩，不过应该还是会显得这种调味相对浓郁。”救护车说，随后他停下来，等着漂移给出评价。

“有点太甜了。”剑士拧着眉盯着那一小盘点心，犹豫着要不要放下手里的茶匙。这味道真的有些过了，尤其对于一个才是这辈子第二次品尝点心的人来说。霸天虎里可没人有闲心弄这种东西，何况那时候在打仗；新水晶城则是那种以宗教为主，物质上并不特别丰富的社会。

可是这答案却让救护车长出了口气，露出了某种应证了自己想法的表情。漂移反而好奇了起来，可惜救护车并不打算谈这个，他只是对漂移摆了摆手，不介意地说：“把它留着吧，我会处理的。至少‘茶’还不错。”

漂移放下茶匙，不过还是又研究了一会儿那个小圆饼。加入霸天虎之前的记忆，对这辆几次走过死亡边缘的小跑车而言稍微有些模糊了，而且当时他并没有特别在意那件事。比起同时发生的，和他从救护车那儿得到的建议，那实在算不上什么重要的部分。

“你在看它？”意料之外地，就在漂移打算放弃回忆时，救护车主动挑起了话题，“我不太确定做得怎么样，但这确实和当时我给你的是同一种烘烤点心，那是……”

漂移抬起头，救护车的话显然还没有说完，然而等待了一会儿，他却没能等来下半句。

“我不应该跟你说这个。”医生摇了摇头。

谈话的欲望仍然在他的眉眼之间打转，漂移却知道现在对他来说并不是一个合适的时间点。

“你会给其他伤员准备这个吗？”剑士问。

这句话仿佛让救护车吃了一惊，他看了一眼那盘只被尝了一口的点心，又看了一眼剑士，反问道：“你确定吗？”

“我相信有些人会喜欢这种小东西。”漂移试图中肯地说出这些话，“我不太确定。补天士也许会喜欢，背离应该也会，尤其是在大家刚刚接受完修复之后。如果它不那么甜，或许通天晓也会乐意试一试。”

“通天晓？”救护车没忍住笑了起来，“他不会的——现在我相信你是在故意逗我笑了。”

“嗯哼。”剑士耸了耸肩，拿起靠在桌边的大剑站起身，“我不能再留下来了，补天士在叫我。”

于是救护车也站起身，将他送出门。在剑士转身离开之前，他最后说道：“我会考虑你的建议的。”

办公室里又只剩下了药师一个人。

救护需要去检查病房里的循环设备状态，急救也有它需要负责的部分。药师没理由让他们清闲太久，短暂的休憩已经足够了。只要他露出一些时间差不多了的意思，已经在主管挑剔眼光下工作了好一阵的两人自然知道休息时间已经结束了。

让他们处于繁忙之中对他们和药师有好处。

他靠在门上，扫视了一遍被自己收拾得整整齐齐的房间，唯独桌上的点心碟和液杯看起来不那么规矩。比起两人刚来时，桌上又多了一只杯子，放在急救几乎没喝几口的晶液杯边上。药师网开一面地让救护去给他弄了一杯简单的稀能液佐食——他今天确实比往日要更大肚些，就像他早先为自己决定的那样。

另一方面，三盘点心之中，唯独属于药师的那份剩下了大半。戳开的点心和碟子之间，冷却的能量液已经重新凝固了，搁在一旁的茶匙莫名显得有些寂寥，药师无法强迫自己提起补充能量的兴趣。他只是喝完了自己的那一杯能量晶液，放任属于自己的那份小点心渐渐被梅塞廷的温度侵蚀。甚至，药师知道急救喜欢他做的这种点心，却又故意无视了小医生谴责可耻浪费的隐藏表情，也无视了救护送来的请求的小眼神。

反正药师一贯对他们态度如此，他毫无负担。

他又看了一眼正对着办公室门的舷窗，穿过那防风强化玻璃望向不知何时已经彻底压低了的黑云。外头的风变大了，也开始下雪了，先前出发的巡逻队还没有任何回报，意味着他们要么还没打算返航，要么就是已经和特尔斐失去了联系。

药师呆会儿有个外出计划，不会因为天气推迟或更改日期的计划。

他将自己从门上推起，回到桌边收拾午憩后剩下的餐具。收拾到那杯晶液和那枚点心时，药师停顿了一下，然后将它们拿到了他进行料理的地方，一个靠近房间角落的柜子上。他打开摆放在最角落的保温柜，从一堆恒温保存的样本之中取出了他先前多准备的一份点心，换进午憩剩下的部分。

关上保温柜的门，又把那份额外的点心装进他的另一只事先准备好的手提箱里，药师深吸了一口气。

是的，他想他准备好让自己暂时离开特尔斐了。


End file.
